1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick changing and quick gripping device for the molding tools of injection molding machines. The two mold halves of each molding tool are alignable in insertion guides between two adapter plates located opposite each other. The adapter plates are movable toward each other for closing the molding tool and are movable apart from each other for opening the molding tool. The mold halves can be fixed in their aligned position by means of clamping members. During the changing and gripping procedure, the two mold halves of the closed molding tool are fixedly locked or coupled to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick changing and quick gripping devices of this type are already known. They are described, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,215,567.
Another type of such a quick changing and quick griping device is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,220,991.
When such quick changing and quick gripping devices are used in injection molding machines, it must be ensured that, for assembling the molding tool in and disassembling the molding tool from the injection molding machine, the two mold halves are fixedly locked or coupled to each other in the closed state. A proper operation of the molding tool and a problem-free exchange of the molding tool is otherwise not possible. Accordingly, as described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,215,567, the two mold halves of the molding tool can be locked to each other by means of special coupling elements, for example, in the form of swivel or insertion lugs. After assembly or before the disassembly of the molding tool, these coupling elements must be manually engaged and disengaged, so that, during operation of the injection molding machine, the two mold halves can be moved apart for opening the molding tool and can be moved toward each other for closing the molding tool. When the molding tool is to be exchanged, the two mold halves remain connected to each other.
However, it has been found that the manual operation of the known quick changing and quick gripping devices required for exchanging the molding tools is a disadvantage because this results in an increase of the time needed for a tool exchange and, thus, increases the time during which the injection molding machine is idle.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a quick changing and quick gripping device in which the molding tool can be exchanged without requiring manual operations to be carried out in the injection molding machine, so that the time required for exchanging the molding tools is reduced.
Specifically, a quick changing and quick gripping device is to be provided for the molding tools of injection molding machines which ensures an automatic unlocking or uncoupling of the interacting mold halves and automatic locking or coupling of the mold halves when the molding tools are to be exchanged.